


Lapsang Souchong Podfic

by Male-Assist (Lanaja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Graphic drinking of tea, M/M, Podfic, dean hates tea or does he, duration 3.30 minutes, this is a happy little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaja/pseuds/Male-Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has never tried tea, when he does things start to change, for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsang Souchong Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lapsang Souchong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068202) by [Male-Assist (Lanaja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaja/pseuds/Male-Assist). 



> My first ever fic only came to be because I was looking at @misplacedminnesotan's live artstream where she was drawing a gorgeous nude of Castiel sipping tea [ You can find it here on Tumblr](http://charliewomanofletters.tumblr.com/post/139677610307/castiel)
> 
> It needed a fic and I decided to make a lottle podfic out of it too. Please don't laugh at my accent

 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wgl3xdwcs8ctzzb/LAPSANG%20SOUSHONG%20PODFIC.mp3?dl=0)

 **You can listen to it** : [on Youtube too](https://youtu.be/5-rpQ8HETBk)


End file.
